The Paladins Apprentice
by GirlPaladin12
Summary: Long ago, the Sorcerer Alfor entrusted three apprentices. He should have inky picked two. When things go awry, his apprentice Takashi Shirogane is left to pick up the pieces and find the Prime Altean before the Sorceress Haggar destroys the world. Easy, right? I DO NOT OWN VOLTRON OR THE SORCERERS APPRENTICE.


The Paladins Apprentice

I DO NOT OWN VOLTRON OR THE SORCERERS APPRENTICE!!!!!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter 1: The rise of Haggar

Long ago, there lived a wizard. A sorcerer. His name was Alfor. He had three apprentices. Three people he trusted with the power of sorcery. He should have only trusted two.

One night, the evil sorceress, Haggar, had broken in to Alfors castle. She was after his spells. One in particular. It was called the wakening. It had the power to raise an army of the undead to help her conquer the world. She was aided in her robbery by the third apprentice: Zarkon. The other two, Takashi Shirogane and Matthew Holt, rushed to Alfors aid. But they were too late. Haggar had killed Alfor. With his last dying breath, Alfor gave Takashi his magical ring. He told him to use it to find the Prime Altean. Haggar tried to get away, but before she could escape with the spellbook, Matthew has cast a spell that would combine Haggars soul with his own. However, it began to kill him from the inside, so Takashi trapped them in a magical doll, called the Grimmhiold. Takashi used it to capture many evil sorcerers over the years. Including Zarkon. He searched and searched, but he could not find the Prime Altean. Until one day, in his small shop in New York City.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Lance rolled over and turned off his alarm clock. His dog, Bleu, jumped onto his bed and licked his face.

"Alright, boy I'm getting up!" He laughed.

As he got out of bed, his father shouted at him from downstairs, "Lance! Get up! You can't be late for your field trip!" There was a pause, "And don't forget to wear clean underwear!"

Laughing and shaking his head, he stood up and began to get ready.

Lance was so excited to see the city with his fourth grade class. He'd lived in New York his entire life but had never been to any of the tourist attractions. But that's not what he was most excited for. He wanted to see him. Keith. The prettiest boy he had ever seen. He was new in school, and was really shy and quiet. Lance was going to ask him to be his boyfriend today.

Lance loved to draw. And play tricks. He thought this was sure to impress Keith! He doodled a giant monster that their teacher, Mr. Coran Herronimous Wimbleton Smythe, insisted he'd seen before. He made it look as if it were eating the Empire State Building as the drove past it. It was actually pretty frickin cool. He hadn't even noticed Keith was smiling because he was admiring his own work. He rarely saw him smile. It was the most beautiful thing in the world to him.

"Hey... uh... Lance?" He muttered, "That was cool."

Lance grinned from ear to ear. "_Gracias, mi amigo." _He winked.

His friend, Pidge, looked up from her book and rolled her eyes. "Lance, I don't think you're supposed to be drawing on the window. You're going to get in trouble."

"Pfft. Please. Mr. Smythe _loves _me." He flipped his hair back. "You need to live a little Pidge. Or should I say, _Katie."_ Suddenly, there was a book being slammed onto Lances head.

"Don't call me Katie." She continued reading like nothing had happened.

Lance rubbed his head. "Ouch."

They were walking around the city, when they had stopped at a museum. Lance looked around to make sure nobody saw him, and he slipped a piece of paper onto Keith's notebook. It was a note. A note that read

**If I could choose, I would be Lances: **

**] Friend**

**]Boyfriend **

Lance could see that Keith looked very confused as he read it. Suddenly, he checked a box and left it on the stair where he was sitting. However, before Lance could grab it, the wind picked up and blew it away. Lance chased it around corners and up stairs. It even got stuck to a bike tire at one point. It had finally ended up through the mail slot of a creepy looking store. The name of which was so faded that Lance couldn't even read it. He peeked through the window. It looked to be just an antiques store.

Lance gulped. "Well, here goes nothing." He reached froward, and opened the door.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N Hey all the people! I really hope you guys enjoy this! This is my combination of my favorite movie and show that I thought would be kind of fun to test out. Make sure you leave your thoughts in the comments below!! Byyyyyeeee!!


End file.
